


Золото

by DeeS, fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China)



Series: Made_in_China2020 - ББ-квест [2]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Illustrations, RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeS/pseuds/DeeS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация к текстуРазгадай меня.
Series: Made_in_China2020 - ББ-квест [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881043
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Золото

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Разгадай меня](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918528) by [fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020), [Shunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn). 



[Посмотреть в полном размере](https://i.imgur.com/2ojOBQa.jpg)


End file.
